


You say you love me and you see me, everything’s ok

by lesbianxshuri



Series: Maryse Lightwood isn't that bad (nor is Robert) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maryse Isn't That Bad, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Set in the future, Song fic, alec is a momma's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec didn’t care, though. He cared about running faster. He cared about not losing his footing. He cared about reaching the Institute before it was too late. Words echoed in his ears, rendering him deaf to the noise surrounding him.</p>
<p>‘There was an attack. A group of Shadowhunters was ambushed during patrol. Mom was with them.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say you love me and you see me, everything’s ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/gifts).



> Here's something that came up to me after I made the mistake to listen to NF's song 'Invisible'. Hope you'll enjoy it, guys !

_"You put that smile up on your face, but I can tell you’re faking. You look me in the eyes and you tell me I’m amazing. But all your words are wasted, ‘cause I swear that you make it up. And I’m so sick of chasing love, I guess my pace ain't quick enough."_

NF,  _Invisible._  

* * *

 

Alec ran. Alec didn’t think he had run that fast for something – or from something - in his life.  Yet, he was running. Not caring about his aching sides, or the weird looks people might throw at him. Not caring about the fact that these people  _– Mundanes_  – shouldn’t be able to throw weird look his way.   

Alec didn’t care, though. He cared about running faster. He cared about not losing his footing. He cared about reaching the Institute before it was too late. Words echoed in his ears, rendering him deaf to the noise surrounding him.

_‘There was an attack. A group of Shadowhunters was ambushed during patrol. Mom was with them.’_

New York’s streets blurred before his eyes as he kept pushing himself forward, ignoring his burning muscles. Alec let out a small cry of relief when the Gothic Cathedral appeared in front of him. Not stopping, he kicked the double doors open, startling a few working Shadowhunters. He paid them no mind and kept running until he reached the Medical Wing.

The sight he was met with made him stop abruptly. Robert was sitting in front of the closed doors of the Infirmary, his hands into his hands and his body shaking.  His white shirt was crinkled and stained with red. Alec couldn’t remember a time when he had seen his father this dishevelled, this distressed. Robert Lightwood was a rock, who knew no weaknesses and no flaws. At least, that was Alec had thought. Until now.

Beside his father was Lydia. The blonde woman paced up and down the corridor, wringing her hands and biting down her bottom lip in a nervous habit, careful not to walk on the lines of the floor tiles. Alec noticed Isabelle’s absence, but one was too anxious to mention it. Anxious that if he did, he’d learned something he wouldn’t be able to handle.

Taking a deep breath, Alec quietly walked toward the two, his hands balled to his sides. 

“Dad?”

Alec took a step, startled, when both of their heads snapped up toward him. Robert cleared his throat and rubbed his face with one hand before slowly getting up to his feet.  Alec felt the urge to go and help him up, but restrained himself to do so. Lydia, apparently, didn’t have the same restrain.  Rushing to him, she put a hand on his back and the other around his arm. Robert flashed the blonde a weak smile and, for a second, Alec wondered if his father had been a part of his attack. He shook his head, ridding him of the idea, and continued his way toward the pair. 

“I came here as fast as I could,” Alec muttered, nervously bouncing on his toes, “What- What happened? Exactly?’

Robert looked at his eldest son, gaping at the latter like a fish out of water. Slightly disturbed by the sight, Alec turned to Lydia, his eyes pleading for an answer.  Lydia quickly understood and, without leaving Robert’s side, she nodded.

“We got a call from some guy, saying-“ Lydia paused, clearing her throat, “saying that he had found Jace and that he was in a critical situation,” she paused again, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “we should have check.” 

“You didn’t?” Alec spat, his jaw clenched in anger at the incompetence the threat was treated with.

“It was  _Jace!_ ” Lydia snapped, “Maryse didn’t want to lose time. She assembled a small team and they left and-“

“And they were ambushed,” Alec continued in a quiet voice, interrupting the blonde’s rant. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his arms, “how many were they?”

“Thirty… Fifty… I-I don’t know!” Lydia whined, rubbing her forehead with one hand, “All I know is that we didn’t stand a chance.”

He nodded, more to himself than to Lydia. Strangely, his father had kept quiet throughout Lydia’s entire rant, avoiding his gaze and leaning against the younger woman. Alec turned to Robert and cleared his throat.

“How’s Mom?”

“Alec-“ Lydia started, stopping herself when Alec glared at her.

“I asked a question to  _my father,_ ” he hissed, “how’s Mom?” 

Alec wished he could take back the words as soon as he had said them. For the first time since his arrival, Robert locked his gaze with his, and no matter how much he wanted to break the stare-off, he couldn’t. Taking a deep breath, Robert shook his head.

“Not good.”

*

Alec quietly pushed the doors opened and slip into the room. The smell of bleach and disinfectant assaulted his nostrils as soon as he entered. Alec swallowed the bile that had risen up his throat. At least, it covered the smell of blood. He made the way through the room, trying not to stare too much at injured Shadowhunters and avoiding to get in the way of the nurses. 

Somehow, Alec found his mother almost immediately. Her dark ebony hair contrasted with the bright white of the room and beds. From where he was standing, he couldn’t see if she was awake or not. But he could see the sleeping form of his little sister in the chair next to Maryse’s bed. Playing nervously with his fingers, Alec walked on his toes, careful not to wake either of them. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Isabelle’s toned skin, bruise-free.

Grimacing, he slowly leaned over and picked the glasses off her nose, throwing them on top of a table nearby before he pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He couldn’t help but tense when Isabelle started squirming in her chair, trying to get comfortable. Alec let out a sigh of relief when she stayed asleep.  

“She’s so quiet.” 

Maryse’s weak voice startled him. Alec first thought he had imagined it. But when he turned around, he was met with his mother’s – glassy – opened eyes. She smiled, letting out a small laugh. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen her this calm.”

Alec shook himself out of his trance, blinking at her. Pulling a chair for himself, he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I don’t remember a time where she was  _this_ calm. Or still.”

“She used to be,” Maryse breathed out.

Alec nodded, though he wasn’t really listening to her. He was too busy staring at the white dressing wrapped around her upper chest. If he looked close enough, Alec was pretty sure he saw a bit of red.  He gulped. Frowning at his silence, Maryse followed his gaze to her wounds and snorted. 

“This is nothing. The result of a stupid mistake.” 

“You don’t make stupid mistakes,” Alec immediately retorted, his gaze shooting to her face. 

Her smile vanished, as she fought a new wave of pain. Seeing the grimace on her face, Alec gently grabbed the hand hanging out of her bed and intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes for a second.  Clearing her throat, Maryse weakly squeezed his hand.

“I make stupid mistakes when it comes to my children.”

Re-opening her eyes, her brown eyes locked with Alec’s hazel gaze. Maryse let go of his hand and went to cover his cheek with hers, caressing it with her thumb. She let out a shaky breath. 

“My beautiful children,” she whispered, giving him a watery, broken smile.

Alec clenched his jaw at the sight of her unleashed tears and went to cover her hand with his. Maryse bit her bottom lip.

“My smart children.”

“Mom-“ Alec croaked out.

“You know, I’ve been trying to give you the best lives, to you and your siblings, the best lives I could,” she interrupted, her eyes wide-opened as she nodded, “I really did. I didn’t want you to be paying for our past crimes.”

“And you did, Mom,” Alec gave her a nod of his own with a small smile, “you’ve raised Izzy, who turned out to be the youngest and best forensic pathologist in New York. You took and raised Jace, prophesized to be the most powerful Shadowhunter ever. Max, despite his rebellious and pyromaniac tendencies, is pretty smart and is going to kick ass later. And I,” Alec shrugged his shoulders, “turned out alright.” 

Maryse let out a small giggle.

“You’re better than alright,” she whispered, “you’re the greatest. The greatest big brother and son a sibling and parent could ever have.”

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes, much to his mother’s amusement.

“No, I’m serious, you are. I don’t tell it often, but  _you are,”_  Maryse cleared her throat, blinking as a tear rolled down her cheek, “And even though it doesn’t mean much to you, I  _am_ proud of you. I really am. Of all of you,” she added, her gaze darting to the sleeping form of Isabelle. 

“I know, Mom. And so does she,” Alec said, nodding to Isabelle.

Maryse swallowed a sob, nodded and patted his cheek.

“Good,” then, in a sleepier voice, she repeated, “Good.”

Alec tilted his head to the side, his smile fading as he watched her eyelids drop. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he let her hand slide off his cheek and placed it back on the cot.

“You should get some sleep, Mom,” Alec whispered, caressing her arm up and down, “I’ll be there when you wake up.

He watched as she let her head fall back onto her pillows, mumbling under her breath. Alec let out a sigh of relief when he saw her chest rise up and down. Letting out a shaky breath, he leaned back in his chair and wiped a tear that had rolled onto his cheek. Sniffing, Alec crossed his arms and watched his mother sleep, afraid to let her out of his sight.

“I’ll be there when you wake up.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, people ! Please, leave kudos and comments ! I love you :)


End file.
